


When Averted Gazes Meet

by vng



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 08:05:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17618633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vng/pseuds/vng
Summary: This fic takes place the day after the Volpina episode. I have no real plan for how it will progress, but I tend to write fluff. I think it will be mostly ladrien shipping.





	When Averted Gazes Meet

`Lila didn’t show up at school the next day. Adrien couldn’t say he blamed her, after all of that trouble with her lying and being akumatized. Still, he couldn’t help but feel disappointed. So close… For a moment it had seemed that he was so close to discovering Ladybug’s identity. His one true love. In his mind’s eye, he could see her, standing so firm in the face of all danger. The dark determination in her eyes, alongside that glint of intelligence. But her mask disappeared in a flash of light, leaving the face of… nobody, apparently. He didn’t know who she was, and neither did his fantasy. It was all a mirage. His daydream only served to remind him of the hopeless nature of his crush.

 

“Hey, someone’s looking pretty down. What gives?” Alya looked at him expectantly. Over her shoulder, Marinette’s concerned face peeked at him. The two contrasted almost comically, the brashness and the timidity perfect complements. Their friendship rivalled that of his and Nino’s, and Adrien was grateful for the push Alya seemed to give Marinette. If not for that, the shy girl might never talk to him. Though, now he thought about it, shy didn’t seem like quite the right descriptor for her. At least, not most of the time. When standing up to Chloe, shy didn’t even enter into it. Looking at them now, though, Adrien could only chuckle at the shelter Marinette was seeking behind Alya.

 

“It’s nothing. I was just thinking about the akuma attack yesterday,” Adrien covered.

 

“That was a crazy attack. I thought for sure you were a goner. Good thing it was just an illusion. We were worried though, weren’t we Marinette,” Alya said, placing her arm around Marinette’s shoulders so that she couldn’t hide as much. She only nodded vigorously, a strange look crossing over her face.

 

Nino walked up behind them, laughing. “You shouldn’t have been, dudettes. Adrien already told me everything, he was safe the whole time. Lila’s such a liar though, pretending to know Ladybug just so he would meet up with her. Not cool.”

 

“She told you she could arrange a meet-up with Ladybug?” Alya questioned.

 

Adrien shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck. He should have expected some sort of interrogation by the ladyblogger. Her eyes had widened with surprise at this new knowledge. Inquisitively, she stared at him, pressing him for more.

 

“Yeah. Couldn’t follow through though, so now I’m one meeting short,” Adrien said, a slight despondency twinging his words. Marinette seemed to perk up.

 

“I could arrange something like that.”

 

The other three turned to face her, surprise registering on each face in the circle. She quickly shrank down under their intense scrutiny.

 

“I mean, I don’t know, I-I guess I just, it-it was nothing, nevermind.”

 

Alya didn’t let her go that easily, however. “Hey, yeah, didn’t you set up a personal interview for me after your spaz attack when you deleted that one video from my phone? How did you pull that off, girl?”

 

Marinette flushed bright red, her eyes wavering between each of her three friends. She began to stutter out an excuse, but the sound of the bell covered her words. Relieved, she bolted to her seat.

 

“Don’t think we’re not coming back to this,” Alya called. She shook her head, amused, then followed. Nino chuckled, but Adrien was still preoccupied with his thoughts.

 

_ What is Marinette’s connection to Ladybug? Could I really meet her? Get to know her, as a civilian? _ The questions rolled around in his head. He tried to pay attention as class started, but he kept glancing back at Marinette. Every time he did so, she ducked her head, even more reactive than normal to his movements. Awkwardly, as if to get him off her back, she flashed him a quivering smile… Why was she so nervous?

 

Rubbing the back of his head, Adrien felt the buzz of excitement die down a little. It seemed he’d inadvertently put Marinette in a hard spot. Realizing what he was asking of her, he resolved to fix what he’d started as soon as he was able. Luckily, that time appeared to be very soon. The lunch bell rang, and ruefully Adrien realized he’d missed the entirety of class. Too late to fix now though, he thought. Sheepishly, he turned to face Marinette- to find her already gone. Craning his neck to find her, he spotted the tail of her jacket whipping out the door.

 

_ She’s running away from me! That hasn’t happened since… well, okay, it happens all the time, but this time I understand why.  _ Adrien felt responsible for the mess he’d made of Marinette’s day. But all he could do was look hopelessly at Nino and Alya, the latter of whom was cocking her brow at him.

 

“Did you say anything to her during class? That girl is really starting to worry me.” Adrien shook his head wildly in response, and Alya sighed. “Alright, leave it to me then. But if I haven’t gotten an explanation to you by the end of the day, you’re going to need to confront her yourself. I can’t spend all my time trying to decipher her, I’ve got a blog to update.”

 

Mutely, Adrien nodded. All he could do for now was wait. Wait, and hope Alya could work her magic and figure out why Marinette was so spooked by this.

 

***

 

“Tikki, what am I going to do? I’ve really put my foot in my mouth this time!” Marinette rushed away from her friends, frantically searching for how to explain this all away.

 

“Oh Marinette. Slow down a little, let’s think about this. Why are you so upset?”

 

“Adrien wants to talk to me.  _ Adrien.  _ To me. As Ladybug! I can’t act like Ladybug when he’s around. I’m going to blow my cover, I’m sure of it!” Having reached the park, she slowed down, and backed up to a tree. She slid to the ground, head on her knees.

 

“You don’t have to act like Ladybug, you  _ are _ Ladybug. Just think of it as an opportunity. You get to talk to him without the pressure of him already thinking of you a certain way.”

 

Marinette just groaned. Suddenly, Tikki zipped into her pack, causing Marinette to look up. Stomping towards her was none other than her best friend. With a sigh, she stood to intercept Alya.

 

“Girl, what’s with all the drama? Normally you’re all for doing Adrien favors. Yesterday you leaped from your seat to lend him a pencil.” Her usual bossy self, Alya stood erect, hands on hips, a stern look on her face. Her patented ‘time to straighten this out’ look.

 

Casting about for something, anything, to say, Marinette attempted to buy herself some time. “Weren’t you going to have lunch with Nino today?” Ugh, a feeble attempt. She could tell as it fell out of her mouth that it wouldn’t work. Alya didn’t even deign to respond. Instead, she scanned her friend perceptively, and changed her approach.

 

Slinging an arm around Marinette’s shoulder, Alya used her weight to get some some momentum going. She lead them through the park, gently coming to a stop at a picnic table.

 

“No,” she answered simply, “not when my friend needs me.”

 

They ate in silence for a bit. Marinette shuffled her food around, slightly more relaxed but still antsy. Eventually, she looked up.

 

“Thanks Alya.”

 

She was greeted only with a hum. Alya was still focused on eating, almost succeeding in appearing disinterested. This earned her a chuckle, as Marinette finally felt the tension in her muscles subside completely. It was only at this point that Alya faced Marinette, ready to lend an ear.

 

“I didn't mean to say it. I shouldn’t have. Ladybug isn’t supposed to be readily available for anybody to talk to. She’s a hero, not a celebrity. I- I don’t want to disappoint him.” Marinette released her fears, careful not to clue her friend in to her identity, but still being honest with her reasons.

“Then tell him that Ladybug is unable to meet with him.”

“No!”

 

That earned Marinette an incredulous look. “I… He really wanted to talk to her.”  _ And,  _ she realized,  _ I really want to see him look at me the way he looks at her. I mean, me. Ladybug. _

 

“Well, you should probably figure out whether you want to contact Ladybug before the end of the school day, girl. I’m still upset that you’ve been holding out on me, by the way. And, speaking of school, lunch is almost over.”

 

“Yeah… Right, of course. Let’s go.” Significantly calmer, Marinette followed Alya back to the school. As she settled in her seat, and Adrien sent her a reassuring smile, she found she was able to look at him steadily. She knew what she wanted to do.

**Author's Note:**

> My second fic ever. Entirely unedited, so excuse any mistakes I may have made. I'm usually pretty good about that, but I'm only human, who knows, it could be indecipherable trash. That said, I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading. I'm not sure if or when I'll actually update it, but I'll probably add a chapter soon. We'll see.


End file.
